


【DV】Mr.&Mr.Sparta（史密斯夫妇AU）

by Darkteaaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith - Freeform, killer！Dante, killer！Vergil
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkteaaa/pseuds/Darkteaaa
Summary: DV双杀手普通人设定，不是兄弟是夫夫，蛋自己开事务所接单干活赚钱，哥给Mundus打工，一见钟情迅速闪婚的老套故事。人物属于官方，ooc属于我，注意避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DV双杀手普通人设定，不是兄弟是夫夫，蛋自己开事务所接单干活赚钱，哥给Mundus打工，一见钟情迅速闪婚的老套故事。人物属于官方，ooc属于我，注意避雷。

“那么，就由我先开始？”

【当然可以，放轻松点先生们。】

“事实上，是同事坚持要我们来这里的，Vergil和我都觉得这没一点必要，但所有人都觉得我们同居生活有不少问题……”

“说有用的，但丁，要么就闭嘴。”

“我们在一起七年了——”

“六年半，宝贝。还有四个月才到七周年纪念。”

“愚蠢，你说的结婚纪念日，而我说的是‘在一起’，‘在一起’七年。”

“好吧，你总是对的那个。我们在一起七年了，感情依旧好的像热恋期情侣。”

“是。”

“所以我们根本不需要看心理医生和婚姻咨询。”

【从1到10，你会给你们的婚姻关系打上多少分？】

“10分。”

“9分。”

“等等，你为什么自作主张扣掉一份。”

“为了你糟糕透顶的卫生习惯。”

“嘿！这不公平，我也要从你这见鬼的洁癖里减一分！”

【先生们？】

“9分。”

“9分。”

【那么性生活呢？从1到10来打个分数？】

“这必须回答吗？”

“嗯……我猜10是非常频繁而1是几乎没有？”

【根据感觉来。】

“8分。”

“8分。”

“我们绝对对彼此饱含激情。”

【这一周呢 ？】

“我去了亚特兰大出差。”

“没错，他周四才回来。”

“包括周末？”

“四次。”

“在车里就迫不及待骑我不算上吗？还有浴室那次？”

“就凭你的手指？”

“你当时可不是这么说的。”

“而你总是在莫名其妙的龌龊地方有副好记性。”

“六次。”

“六次。”

【那么，讲述一下你们的第一次见面。】

“啊，那是在索维拉。”

“对，是在摩洛哥。”

“要讲起来可真是个令人怀念的故事了。”

============================================

蓝天，海岸，索维拉海滩的夕阳，身着各式比基尼美女们古铜色肌肤上闪闪发亮的水珠。在摩洛哥谁能拒绝得了这个，他给自己打工，没人规定老板不能公费度假。

物尽其值，他得对得起自掏腰包那两张机票，但丁毫无罪恶感的想，接着晃悠进临近海滩那所露天酒吧里，点了杯橙皮香甜酒，和每一位普通游客一样举着杯子，懒洋洋靠上吧台，眯起眼睛开始欣赏姑娘们的丰满胸脯在戏水时晃动弧度。

直到玻璃杯壁反射出门口几位不速之客，感谢酒保平日对这些小玩意的精心保养，它们剔透到足以令这位几乎全身心沉浸在美妙沙滩舞里，而警惕心低到可悲地杀手也能第一时间观测到骚动。

但丁举起杯子，像是突然对杯口装饰那颗橄榄皱皱巴巴表皮产生极大兴趣，眼角余光透过几撮没绑进皮筋里的白发间隙，打量起那几个打扮成游客模样的便衣警察，他们装模作样从吧台要了酒，便四散开来盘问起周围那些真正的无辜游客。在场只有但丁有自信确保所有人都清清白白，没有枪杀政府政要也没窃取国家机密，当然，这其中不包括他本人。

那些警察迟早会找上他，这些人在跟踪与反侦察方面比他自己还糟，说实在的，谁会在盛夏的北非海滩上穿一层以上的衣服，不用动脑袋也能想到每人后裤腰里都藏了把管制武器。外国籍又独身出游的成年男性对这些无头苍蝇们来说是个诱人目标。他们一向喜欢在这方面碰碰运气。而正巧伪装一向不算是这位犯罪分子的强项，说不准真有个幸运儿会因此中大奖。

这些运气方面的玩笑有点把Dante自个逗乐了，因此“麻烦”们开始靠拢时他依旧杵在原地没动，甚至泰然自若举杯又抿了口酒，牙齿滤过液体，腌橄榄被阻绝在外。柑橘和鲜柠檬清新香甜味儿在舌尖扩散开来。

“你是单身吗？先生，回答我！”

“嗯？用英语好吗？你说什么？”

但丁用蹩脚的法语（他看起来一点也不像法国人）一边随口糊弄盘问的巡警，一边转着蓝眼珠在这所不大的酒吧来回扫视。不抱多大希望的希冀那从没降临过得好运能关照他一次，来个天赐良机外加场艳遇。要是在任务收官搞出乱子，帕蒂会杀了他，绝不止用枪爆掉脑壳那种快速效率的手段，而蕾蒂会卷走他全部积蓄，撇开工作方面，这些女员工们在折磨顶头上司上同样独有一套。他胡乱思索着，依旧没有个不用暴力解决的和平法子。

于是，另一对与他相似又截然不同的蓝眼睛闯进来，那两块上好的无机质矿石里盛满与地中海格格不入的冰冷牢牢拴住了他。

同样被纠缠的男人有着修长匀称的身材，不太常见银色半长发有些不那么服帖于后脑，挡住一小部分光洁前额。五官轮廓——真要说的话和他这张帅脸见鬼的有点相似，只是眼窝深邃鼻骨更为挺翘，尖锐的轮廓看起来简直是不近人情那种程度。

Dante毫不吝啬用露骨目光从这位素未谋面的陌生人浅灰色牛仔裤里包裹着的纤长双腿，舔舐到深色亚麻休闲衫领口下被阳光晒得微微泛红脖颈与锁骨，再到唇角自然翘起的微小弧度。

那位碎钻般迷雾蓝色的虹膜拥有者侧身避开便衣，微蹙起眉头径直向他走来。老天，他可比看上去辣多了，这世上真他妈有一见钟情吗？Dante在难以抑制沉沦其中前胡乱抱怨道。

他们的距离终于缩短到足够暧昧，以往他可能还记得在美人投怀送抱前吹个口哨，再说两句漂亮话逗到那些尤物们前俯后仰。而现在他们几乎是额头抵着额头，传奇杀手那颗迅速被爱情侵蚀到晕乎的贫瘠脑子不假思索指使他抬手扣住银发男子的后颈，当着所有人面用舌尖将含在嘴里那颗没下咽的腌橄榄推向另一副浅色唇瓣——他接受了它，在那颗小东西彻底被深红软肉卷进口腔后，他们交换了个火热而绵长的吻。

“这么说，你们是一对？”

但丁没能立答上话，但几乎刻在骨髓里的职业素养令这名杀手不忘迎上巡警怀疑而不确信的目光，露出他一个足够真挚的笑容。配合颈窝里，艳遇对象贴的足够近的脑袋，没人不会相信他们是对儿来享受假期的甜蜜无辜爱情鸟。

“当然，一场天赐良机外加艳遇。”但丁亲昵的吻了吻怀中银色发梢，这会儿他才有机会更仔细观察到男人比他发色略深。“这可花光了我这辈子的好运。”他接着说，左手出于他自个都没察觉到莫名升腾起的占有欲依旧握在那节白皙后颈上。

“我们只是来渡个蜜月罢了，”但丁夸张地抱怨，不经意展示他们十指交缠间明晃晃的指环，“他只不过回房找点降暑药你们就……”

将信将疑的目光终于彻底消失了。

“代表摩洛哥祝你们新婚愉快。”巡警排除他们的嫌疑后便极不耐烦地打断但丁那张滔滔不绝的嘴，转去拦截更可疑的目标。相比这些，颈侧传来的轻微震动才更能博得注意。他还是成功逗笑他了，另一人胸膛里传来的闷笑声和细小鼻息打上皮肤的瘙痒令人从心底升起股难以言喻的满足。他还不太清楚这具体算得上什么，但至少感觉不赖。

“戒指不错。”维吉尔在完全压抑住笑意后才重新抬眼去看这名仅凭一面之缘，就能信口开河捏造出一对天造地设眷侣的男子，他微微下垂、略带湿意的浅色睫毛是个绝佳伪装，并借此捕捉到戒指内圈刻下的字母“……对于这位斯巴达先生来说？”

“是托尼·斯巴达，宝贝。我妈说这戒指该在正确的时间套在正确的人手上。”但丁放开搭在那块光裸皮肤上的手掌，转而用手臂轻轻环住维吉尔的腰，邀请意味不言而喻。在未收到明显抗拒后大胆收拢另只手，抽出指节——将原本与之交缠的修长手指包裹进手心。

“所以？”维吉尔眯起眼睛注视着这名相识不到一刻钟，就胆大到自作主张将嘴唇印上他手背的男子，上次还有人敢这么做时的下场是被毫不犹豫扭断手腕,。但出乎意料，这次他仅仅站在那儿，被握着小臂从从手背吻到桡骨，甚至有点享受起普通人触碰时小心翼翼地柔软力道。 “继续说下去。”对此，男人挑起单边眉梢到一个挑逗弧度，展现出前所未有耐心缓慢补充道。

但丁没有立刻接下去。

酒吧露天大厅里依旧嘈杂混乱，震耳欲聋的音乐和欢呼声里偶尔夹杂着女人愤怒的尖叫和男人的咒骂。两位罪魁祸首却不加掩饰地仔细端详着对方，在逐渐升腾的荷尔蒙中带着相同的细致与着迷，打量对方脸上每一丝线条的跃动时削薄和干燥的嘴唇愈靠愈近，同色的蓝眼睛里沉淀搅动出浓密粘稠的蜜糖浆。像是深海之下的冰冷寒流与温暖无常的季风交汇，变得暧昧而柔和。

感谢他们身高相仿，但丁倾身不费吹灰之力就能贴上维吉尔耳廓，在此之前他从没想过法语能被讲到如此极尽缠绵而又柔软露骨，“那么，你愿意赏脸带上试试吗？”

他彻底摒弃廉耻，几乎含着那片柔软耳坠低声询问“我想操您。”

++++++

他自某个潮湿淤泥的梦境泥沼中脱身，浑身上下每个毛孔都慵懒而舒适地舒张开来。这有些不符合常理，职业特性导致深度睡眠从十五岁就彻底告别了，就那什么，杀手总得堤防睡梦中未知袭击。

而现在，维吉尔二十五岁，只想再把自己埋回干燥柔软织物里再昏迷过去，毕竟导致他腰背发麻的罪魁祸首也瘫在一堆抱枕里不省人事，只有细小鼾声坚持不懈，穿透棉花阻隔规律打进鼓膜。

先醒来那位维持侧躺无声忍耐了会儿，接着烦躁蹬掉缠上小腿的毯子坐起来，关节缝里立刻传出牙酸的咯吱声，连带提醒腰臀一起开始隐约始钝痛。

维吉尔因为这些陌生而怪异的触感僵在被褥里，只好背部紧绷等待适应它们，索维拉清晨的阳光恰好从窗帘缝隙间钻进来，直射在轻陷于线织物里那只苍白骨干的手背上，有圈金属指环牢牢扣在中指，反光在浅色瞳仁里映出小圈光晕。

维吉尔不得不眯起眼睛打量它，混合铂金质，有些年头的老东西，细小雕花磨损惨不忍睹，内圈里仅能模模糊糊辨认出有“斯巴达”花体刻字。他确信意识爽飞出脑子前它还乖乖呆在原主那，而不该套在他手上。

这位斯巴达先生的母亲应该不太愿意看到败家儿子随意把家族戒指送给一夜情对象。

你情我愿上床打炮是一回事，第二天早上大家拍拍屁股各奔东西。长足发展另当别论，但至少不应该是从激烈体液互换开始。

换句话说，一般人都不一定会因为手上被套上这个小玩意而停下脚步，何况他还是个职业自由程度更广阔的杀手。怎么会有人蠢到相信一枚戒指能防止约炮对象不会拔屌走人。

维吉尔想，将那枚戒指摘下放上床头。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

那个傻瓜依旧蜷在毯子轻轻打鼾，双腿及其不雅地张开，如同被喂熟的家养宠物般惬意放松。维吉尔刻意搅动布料制造出不小动静，而昨晚生猛火辣的床伴仅是砸吧砸吧嘴，便翻身将鼻尖埋进床垫里。他盯着男人嘴角里漫出的透明口水，厌恶地皱起眉头，好似昨晚没发生把老二捅进去爽到头皮发麻这回事。

所以昨天一切都他妈该归为意料的之中的意外，他足够专业，有上百种更简洁高效躲掉搜捕法子，其中唯独不包括和一个陌生游客假扮合法伴侣，再开房操上一整晚。然而在露天酒吧的昏暗光线中注意到有束目光黏上他时，Vergil瞬间接收到那难以忽视地注视里面大部分内容——惊叹、爱慕、渴望一如既往，隐藏更深层地暴戾兽性反而更引人入胜。

尽管难以承认，他同时沦陷于那瞬间莫名高涨的情感中，因此好计划们挥手告别，统统见鬼去了。取而代之，某种更为色情原始的运动充实了这一夜。

托尼•斯巴达，维吉尔系衬衫纽扣时才将这个名字重新含在舌尖，细细回味了一遍。昨晚滚上床上时它是个毫无意义的高频词，那时候他们更倾向于用下半身而不是用脑子思考。姓不大常见，名字却普遍到到可以属于街头流浪汉，直到这会儿他才能完全确定此前从未听闻过这个奇异组合 ，合乎常理，几乎足以证明它属于一个平常到不能再平常的普通人。

虽然说他胯下那玩意绝对超出普通范畴了，他抬腿迈过坚持发出恼人噪音那具肉块，被过度使用那处没能太好履行职责，维吉尔越是试图紧绷小腹好夹紧后穴那圈环状肌肉，越有白浊淅淅沥沥顺臀缝爬下腿根。

他差点出于恼怒踹醒但丁，然后回忆起责任在于双方，搞完了旅馆配备那几个套子后他们操起来更加肆无忌惮，在斯巴达先生矜持而绅士的抽出老二表示外射时，维吉尔才是那个情迷意乱的贱人，如果真想深入追究，他高潮前绷紧大腿，翻身骑倒另具毫无防备精壮躯干，屁眼吞满浓稠精【液那幕能立马在脑壳里高清无码回放。

在羞耻从脸颊彻底蔓延到脖颈前，他快速拾起条裤子套上，努力忽视腿间黏腻不适感踏出两步，恰好瞥见那枚戒指被衣物扫落在地毯上，他鬼使神差捡起那东西塞进上衣胸包，然后挂着满脖颈吻痕离开这间房子，用木板门将空气里的淫靡荒唐统统关回去。

这场艳遇会就此画上句号，不会再有故事续写下去。维吉尔冷淡的想，略过心底因为这个操蛋抉择沮丧到隐隐钝痛。

所以他本应该彻底离开的，那么这所有破事便会被如期所致划分进一夜情范畴，前提是足够坚定，至少没在撞见餐车里焦黄吐司时就难以抑制惦记起某张熟睡蠢脸。

那不蠢，他帅到令人发指！这想法产生时有个声音尖叫着跳出来反驳，没别的，仅限于皮囊方面，不满于他低估那位斯巴达先生的魅力。

维吉尔漫不经心地又走出段距离，被随手掳走的小战利品随着动作，在片单薄布料包裹下温驯地蹭着他胸口，像只猫用爪尖在他心口挠出“我只是把它还回去”这多余念头。   
于是他毫无负担的折返回去——顺便端着盛满黄油吐司与橙汁的托盘。

这才有接下来但丁迷迷糊糊睁眼时看到的，白发男人举着盘子正面沐浴于日光中，吉尔维，他翻了个身，小声咕哝出这名字。几小时前他操进男人紧致湿润穴道时得知的，传奇杀手陷在柔软毯子里甜蜜而混乱的回忆道。金属杯子和那头银发的反光几乎晃瞎他，造就出阳光几乎融化开维吉尔那副冰块雕琢出面孔的错觉，他湿润着眼眶在这幅温暖幻象沉沦。放任视线流连在反勾起小腿，用脚后跟关门时裤脚没能掩盖住那片儿骨感细腻脚踝上，空虚胃袋恰好在弥漫开来的食物香气中响起。

这是个好提醒，但丁吞掉整片培根时想。我得娶他。

托盘里附带那份报纸在他们再次缠绵时被扫到地上，头版正好是民主党政要在自己名下酒店房间内度假时被枪杀，挤在角落里的还有一小块市区内某栋民宅昨日无缘突发瓦斯爆炸相关报道。

++++++

“这看上去不错。”  
他们正穿行在拥挤的街道上，像每对普通又黏糊的热恋期情侣一样过分亲密的贴在一起，尽管事实可能是但丁单方面不太愿意把维吉尔从臂弯里放走。不过他看似冷淡的男友对此接受良好，甚至还带点难以令人察觉地沾沾自喜，维吉尔享受这种溢出而张扬的主权宣告。所幸更善于言表那位这会儿还没来得及学会读懂这些，藏在毫无表情面部下更深层的情绪。

悬挂的彩带和气球时不时划过头顶，但丁不知道第几次懊恼地把混进橡胶发圈里，色彩斑斓的小玩意扯出来，紧接着又咧开个笑容摘掉挂上维吉尔发梢的。要是他的恶毒女员工们在场，定会毫不犹豫嘲讽老板像只舔饱蜂蜜的狗熊，蠢兮兮泛着恶心吧啦的甜蜜粉红泡泡。

“我讨厌这些乱飞的东西。”维吉尔鲜少抱怨，说此前从未有也不为过。他用食指卷上但丁没扎进马尾的一撮银发，突然想起什么似的停下。

“哈，这不难猜，你看起来和喜庆可一点都不搭边。”他顺着他停下来，追随着那道冰冷又柔和的目光迈进所再正常不过的商铺里。

要把时间稍微往前推点儿，任谁都没想过，未来有天他会用这种过于平庸的方式在路边消磨时间，像现在这样，在一堆无论是造型还是颜色都奇异过头的帽子里穿梭。直到维吉尔拿起一顶毫无特点的白色爵士帽往但丁头顶比划，顺便帮忙取掉落在他后脑勺的彩色锡纸

“也许你需要这个。”维吉尔毫无起伏的论述，但只要稍微了解他一丁点的人都能明白这语气百分百算得上甜蜜了。

但丁接过它，帽檐在指间翻转出几个漂亮弧度便被扣上头顶。“太体贴了，维，真不明白没遇见你之前我怎么度过来。”  
他伸出浅色舌尖缓慢扫过上犬齿，湿润的浅色瞳仁里盛满真挚几欲溢出，维吉尔瞬间就被这过于浓烈的情感溺昏了头，以至于接下来那位心理年龄最多不超过八岁的爱人问出“现在我看上去有浮士德那么英俊吗？”这种弱智问题时，鬼使神差额首表示了赞同。

如果说有更出格的，那得算上他们对某个摊位上射击游戏达成共识，塑料仿真枪管率先被递到年长那位手上，他社会安全号里的日期恰好比但丁大一天。维吉尔刻意用蹩脚的姿势接过它，好比个真正对这玩意一窍不投的普通青年，严格来讲这也没错，他的经验全部来自真枪实弹，金属外壳的真家伙，而不是——橡胶子弹。

但丁在身后轻轻攀上他，灼热鼻息透过布料，轻而易举令那小块皮肤在渴望颤动中泛起层细密疙瘩。从未失手过的狙击手心猿意马朝空气开了两枪，橡胶制品弹上塑料棚子，而后跌落在地上。

这和所有任务都不同，哪怕任务里没人胁迫他不允许失败，每颗出膛子弹也会被尽职尽责送进目标要害里，绝对一击毙命，因此他毋庸置疑是这行里最优秀的。而现在维吉尔却能自如扮演名菜鸟，允许子弹随意寻找归处。

“别心急扣动扳机，宝贝，你得先瞄准它。”但丁维持环抱姿势没挪开，手臂像条灵活顺滑的角蝰缠上他，将那杆玩具举至与肩齐平。

维吉尔被彻底困这块用人体划分出的狭小空间里，脊柱顶到两片均匀起伏厚实胸肌时一瞬间绷紧了后背，那触感很难说得上怪异，你总得谅解职业杀手适应性爱之外随时产生地，过于亲密的肉体接触是件难事。

他们都在努力做好这个，但对方不会知道，维吉尔盯着但丁端起枪时绷紧的肌肉，不合时宜地想到男人肌肉紧实的光裸大腿和胸膛，汗水一滴滴砸在他身上时他表现得就像只陷进粘稠树脂的可怜虫子。阳光透过金棕色半透明流体照进来，他心甘情愿被锁进那汪柔韧爱情里。

他心甘情愿。  
维吉尔想，他大概就是这时下定决心向托尼•斯巴达求婚的。

下一刻物体划破空气的声音将他唤醒，尽管那甚至算不上真正的子弹，却还算成功的短暂聚集了维吉尔四散游走的注意。七发全中——漏掉一发，对于普通人来说这是个不能再好的成绩。

“就像这样。”白发男人往有机物管口吹了口气，一个驱散火药迸发产生温度与烟雾的多余动作，当他意识到这该死习惯时，只能竖起枪管顶顶帽檐掩饰心虚。

维吉尔显然认为这是个挑衅，相比伪装他更善于应对这个。击败对手，然后获胜的诱惑总是难以拒绝，不管来自谁，哪怕是爱人也同样。他一语不发夺过枪，迅速打空剩下弹夹，命中对象全是难度更大的移动靶中心。直到扣动扳机时没再产生子弹与撞针碰击声。他才放下玩具，冷蓝眼睛傲慢扫了眼伴侣目瞪口呆那张蠢脸，最终勾起嘴角炫耀似开口。

“嗯，这方法确实不错。”

“事实上，好到不可思议了……”但丁收起下巴小声喃喃，他承认某一刻实属于反应过度了，吉尔维冷淡皮囊下突然流露出的锋利使人有点儿措手不及，被称之为吸引也许还要恰当，更像是团颜色素浅却灼人的火，他难以抑制去更靠近它，哪怕未知温度会因此吞噬掉接触那块儿，但丁也满怀欣喜能更凑近多看一点——只因为这些全来自于吉尔维•戈尔茨坦，他迟早有天得让他改姓斯巴达。

“你学起来可真是有够快的。”他真心诚意称赞道。  
维吉尔喉咙里轻哼出气声，扭头指使那位可怜老板拿奖品里最大一只毛绒玩偶来，那是只三头犬，龇牙咧嘴的布制品看上去稍显滑稽。但丁私自解读为这是对称赞十分受用，很快事实将证明，那确实是。

相反，他自个只能从小挂坠里选一个，在壮硕黑猫咪和造型诡异的深蓝色肥鸡里他挑了后者，尽管这也没能让老板脸色稍微缓和，递过奖品的愤恨力道令但丁难得感到被冒犯。

但维吉尔已经先行离开这个嘈杂摊位，但丁不得不放弃追究，拎起巨大毛绒制品追上他。  
“不打算带上你的狗崽吗？”三颗蠢脑袋交叠耷拉着起到遮蔽视线的良好作用，却没妨碍到他精准握上那节尺骨突出的白皙手腕。

维吉尔轻巧却毋庸质疑挣开束缚，在但丁还没来得及对此沮丧时，将五指反扣进他指缝里。

“它属于你。”

那张俊美面孔凑近他时但丁迅速心领会神，伸长脖子好能叼住维吉尔柔软浅薄下唇。

“那作为回礼”他含着男人舌头含糊不清地提问“你愿意收下我的小鸡吗？”

维吉尔因为这个糟糕双关而蹙起眉毛，却没停下吮吸嘴里那条乱搅的潮湿滑腻玩意儿。算是身体力行回答了这问题。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

“抱歉？你什么？”

他身材火辣女同事半身陷在椅子里，高跟皮靴搭上拳击擂台一角。因为这句发言将目光从电子屏幕里拔出来，瞳孔惊愕收紧了一圈，几乎是不可置信的抬眼看他。

崔西手下干活的人都知道，当她这么重复问题时，并不是在向你确认什么信息，而是“再开口前好好考虑下自己应该说什么”那种明示。

令人遗憾，他并不是那个女恶魔的下属，因此维吉尔将几秒前的说过的分毫不差重复了一遍，一字一顿，口齿清晰。他的未婚夫，这个颇为新意的词在大脑皮层表面滑了圈，维吉尔还是决定用它，他的未婚夫似乎挖掘出了他前所未有的耐心。

“我要结婚了。”

我该惊讶什么”崔西像是吞了快石头，显而易见噎了好一会“黑天使向我分享感情生活还是你会跟人上床？”

维吉尔没搭理她，注意力似乎更多放在面前肌肉大块头上，每次出拳都能划开道凛冽劲风，那男人已经被逼至死角只能举起双臂护住头部。但女杀手的绝佳听力永远在线，在皮革击打肉体的沉闷声响里捕捉到那声鼻腔里冒出，微不可闻的轻哼。

崔西痛恨这个，这代表更多被激发出的好奇会驱使她继续问下去。她敢肯定那正顺维吉尔意，将猎物引诱语言陷阱——指使那些昏了头的小动物们按自己步调来。和这男人说话就像被什么布满鳞片的冷血动物盯上脊梁。

“哇哦，你们谈了多久？”就算崔西自诩不是什么软绵食草科，也隐约猜得到诱人线索其后暗藏玄机。但黑天使主动透露私生活？谁他妈拒绝得了这个，哪怕能揭秘一丁点儿公司最高效运转机器工作之余干些什么，冒多大风险都值回本了。直到现在还有人相信这男人是堆只用输入数据，靠喝机油和充电就能精准运转的电子零件。

角落里正处下风那位猛男哀嚎一声，在承受攻击的短暂间隙里猛扑上来，试图借助体型压制他。维吉尔侧身避过，双眼没放过对手丝毫破绽，迅速吊起肩膀一拳砸到紧绷的腰腹上时回答“三个月零十二天。”

“嗯……”  
这是无疑趟单程票，而维吉尔开口时就百分百确定她会上钩。比如现在，崔西咽了口口水，主动将话题延续下去。

“没人说过你们进展似乎有些快吗？”

被袭者受到重击后便倒在地上抽搐，没喊停，崔西猜测多半是因为轻微脑震荡令这个可怜鬼一时间发不出声，她放下平板伸了个懒腰，跨进围绳，在维吉尔彻底收紧大腿肌肉成功绞死位无辜拳击爱好者前阻止了一起凶杀案发生。

维吉尔意料之中困惑而愤怒地望向她，冰蓝眼睛里明明白白写了行具象化信息，没什么，就是谁都能预料到到那句“别来插手我的战斗。”

老天啊，哪个瞎了眼的倒霉姑娘会想不开嫁给这种冷血暴力偏执狂。崔西已经开始同情起那位素未谋面的结婚对象，在心底。明面上还是不得不给出解释，不然这无情混蛋肯定不介意再用她加赛一场。

“冷静点酷哥，你已经赢了，瞧瞧这个倒霉蛋都被打昏过去了，真没法向你投降。”她意有所指环视圈了周围杂乱人群，提出一个中肯建议“不如我们找个地方喝一杯，再好好聊聊你那甜蜜另一半。”

“不需要，下决定前我经过深思熟路。”维吉尔抿了抿下唇，这是个陷入焦虑时的无意识小动作，在崔西没来得及询问出下句时飞快丢出下一句“况且他接受求婚了，证明我们对彼此抱有相同感情。”

言下之意就是他们操完之后坠入爱河，没人介意打完炮后立刻闪婚？这可出人意料了，谁能想到有人活在二十一世纪还没接触过一夜情。崔西对同事言简意赅的回答连带产生一丝怜悯，接着才后知后觉意识到维吉尔用了“他”。

奥，这说得通了，黑天使喜欢男人。难怪上次外勤，有新来的多事叫了应召女郎，这恶魔对着几乎凑到鼻尖下女人们白花花的奶子也能面不改色给枪管上油。他保养武器时目光里倒会流露出人类不配得到的温柔怜爱，尤其是那把改装SSG3000,她还恶意揣测过这男人只对那些东西才硬的起来。

“恭喜，祝你新婚愉快？” 崔西只好干巴巴地回答。她的一部分冲动有些迫不及待促使她在公司广播里大肆宣扬刚刚得知的劲霸消息，另一部分将她固定在原地露出假笑，好整以暇等待这次交谈中下个陷阱，她不确定秘密被主动说出来是否秘密。但众所周知，维吉尔对告密者向来不留情面，崔西还没不识好歹到去惹恼业务头牌。

“谢谢。”维吉尔直截了当回答“我想你不建议帮个小忙。”

瞧瞧，代价来了，她就知道没法跳过这个流程。崔西装作不在意这个“小忙”具体关于什么，尽力维持那副心不在焉的表情欣赏起色彩斑斓的指甲。  
“当然，我可以提供你挚爱的一切信息——从几岁不在幼儿园尿床到大学泡过多少小妞。”

等等，操，维吉尔刚才是不是道谢了，她怎么没把这句录下来。

“不，不是这个，他只是个开工作室的普通建筑师，我查过了。”维吉尔的眉头因为这句话显而易见再次皱起来。“你得扮演我关系密切的同事。”

“这没问题，我当然做得到——帮你应付小男友。”她松了口气，坐回沙发椅的皮垫里慵懒拨弄起发梢，这答案还没来得及令头顶那抹无形的压力烟消云散。她便惊恐地观测到男同事神情在逃避与坦诚间不断变换，略显痛苦与狰狞。

“来参加婚礼，做伴娘。” 维吉尔绷着后牙槽缓慢补充上这句话，他感觉得到他的语气依旧像是句咬牙切齿的威胁而不是低声下气的恳求。真可惜，他还特意为此私下练习过，比如对着商品售后僵硬棒读，关于如何委婉拜托别人做些什么。

好在效果绝佳，因为他还没说完崔西就立刻慌乱点头答应了。

++++++

“如果你再敢露出这么恶心的表情，我发誓我有办法让你的脸以后摆不出任何表情。”蕾蒂真心实意的说。

白发男人岔开双腿，坐在事务所唯一没被堆满文件的旋转椅上，上半身又像是某种奇异软体动物，缺少脊椎支撑而化成一滩烂泥无缝隙依附着椅背。姿势不雅到令所有淑女避目。

“别太嫉妒，总有一天你也值得与人共度一生。”但丁含含糊糊回应道，似乎没受威胁半点影响，他听过不少更恶劣的。在蕾蒂抱着一箱废纸经过他时，传奇杀手叼着塑料勺子变本加厉，咧嘴露出个更令人作呕的笑容。

蕾蒂翻了个白眼，迅速调整路线，不惜踩过文件也要绕路避开被但丁发散出腻到反胃的幸福气息玷污过那块空气。

她当然知道但丁在暗示什么，这破事务所里算上编外人员才一共四个人，从摩洛哥那次委托结束后他们老板发起的所有话题都脱离不了吉尔维•戈尔茨坦。尽管素未谋面，却没人不知道他，当事人甚至将他们合影洗出来挂在事务所里。

但真要说起来，她可能比正主本人还要了解关于他的未婚夫。

但丁从不吝啬于炫耀他与那位情人是多么恩爱甜蜜的一对，因此在他被求婚的第二天就迫不及待迈进事务所，开始高声讲述他的蜜糖刚刚结束一天奔波便迫切邀约他共进晚餐，期间他专注于盯着爱人难得浮现波澜的精致眉眼，以至于差点将玻璃杯底沉淀着的戒指同红酒一齐咽下去。吉尔维在但丁将指环叼在齿间，缓缓开启唇瓣露出它时，斯条慢理搁下餐具露出计谋得逞的笑意，随后单膝下跪送上玫瑰是多么浪漫，在他傻乎乎被套上戒指接过花束后才反应过来像个高中女生一样呆站在原地红着眼眶落泪。

逊毙了，他才该是先想到这些的那个，那至少这会儿他不会是在掌声中丢脸地埋在恋人臂弯中哽咽到吐不出句完整话。他的男友——现在该叫未婚夫了，轻扣住他的后脑勺在额角印上羽毛般柔软的吻，接着在烛光中用钢琴演奏MARIAGE D'AMOUR。

但丁事无巨细地形容了这场妙曼求婚中所有浪漫因子，蕾蒂恶毒诅咒他早该被戒指噎死也没能让他住嘴，莫里森在传奇杀手开始清晰细致描述起唾液交换过程时不赞同地摇着头带走了帕蒂，避免未成年人惨遭荼毒。留下那位硬着头皮被迫听完全部后含蓄建议至少应该调查下吉尔维的背景，男人却不假思索的回绝了。

在但丁含情脉脉说出“我的爱人只是朵办公室玫瑰，每天在通讯设备间焦头烂额。”这话后，蕾蒂还是动手去查了，她还不想被爱情蒙蔽双眼的脑瘫上司毁掉事业。

因他们从事特殊行业而心怀不轨套近乎的人不是没有，男人在这方面嗅觉总是出奇敏锐，他大多会干净利落解决掉，偶尔不建议陪他们玩玩，令但丁如此痴迷却是前所未见。

他口中的戈尔茨坦先生和善、性感、精明、是个教养与学识内涵汇聚一身的完美综合体——滤镜厚重到连理性到近乎无情都不划进缺点，蕾蒂可不会傻到相信但丁一见钟情那套鬼话，履历、社交、社会安全号、家庭关系、实打实的白纸黑字才能说服她。

管他的，就算吉尔维如同但丁形容那样“只要华尔街上哪台服务器坏了，无论何时何地他都会及时出现”也不损失什么，她想。

这做法被她归结为长期同情报打交道的职业病，就像盘踞在蛛网中央接受四面八方丝线上细微一举一动，在该死的一切毁掉她原有的生活后，没有东西能在她眼皮下再次毁掉这个来之不易的小避风港。她会守护它，哪怕这其中也包括但丁这个不着调的同伙。

也许她该试着更相信但丁一点，蕾蒂透过发光液晶板阅览吉尔维•戈尔茨坦的履历时感慨。

那东西可以用辉煌形容，毕业于麻省理工又在佛罗伦萨美院攻读了艺术史论，工作日在蒙德斯科技打卡，双休日偶尔会去教堂义务演出小提琴，没有任何不良嗜好。但丁悄无声息倚在门框上，在她把档案夹从头翻到尾后走进来，轻轻拍了拍女孩肩膀。在他将她从过去泥潭中扯出，并分享一处容身之所后他们的关系比起同事用家人来形容更为贴切，他能理解蕾蒂有时会过度担忧了。

蕾蒂被触碰到时短暂僵硬了下，但很快塌下肩膀。

“我很高兴看到你们没决定第二天立刻举办婚礼。”她决定说点什么缓和气氛。

“我们已经申请过许可证了。”但丁在她背后做了个鬼脸。“但你知道，没有伴娘的婚礼一点也不完整。”他语气缓和，循循善诱。

“想都别想，我绝对不会去给你当伴娘。”女中介坚定回应。

“那太遗憾了，蕾蒂，我原本想邀请你”但丁捂住胸口一副痛心疾首“而现在我只能告诉维我最铁的朋友无情到拒绝参加婚礼。”他听起来可一点也不难过，字间甚至难藏笑意。

婚姻需要以相互了解为基础，不然容易轻易破裂，你们可能一年都坚持不下来。蕾蒂还没彻底放弃说服但丁趁早结束这场荒唐闹剧，转身时视线不巧透过红色风衣与门框间隙，看向不久前才添加进大厅墙壁上那张合影，邋遢上司难得刮了胡子，下巴蹭着未婚夫光洁脸颊，身着普拉达高定那位眉头皱到能夹死只苍蝇，却无奈纵容有条汗津津的胳膊穿过下腋揽上胸口，眼底蕴藏着化不开的包容与爱意，没有尔虞我诈、爆破或者血液飞溅，看起来就只是温馨幸福的一对普通人。

她嘴唇滑稽开合了两下，没发出任何声音，将原本想说那句硬生生咽回胃袋，重新改口道“要是维持一段长久关系真是你想要的，那么我建议你最好开始补充建筑常识，好不至于以后被问起来像个白痴——如果你还记得托尼•斯巴达这个假身份是建筑师。”

但丁表情从疑惑到恍惚最终定格在绝望时她指着照片冷笑补充“像那样傻笑就不必再练了，相信对此你早已登峰造极。”

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

但丁捡起晨报，被雨水灌溉过的石砖正好沾湿头版，他将纸制品卷成圆筒甩了甩，那块泥点不偏不倚飞溅上袖口，他又将报纸丢回地上，手忙脚乱试图阻止污渍晕开，结果不尽人意，浅色布料上不可避免结下块斑点。 

毫不意外，吉尔维会因为这片泥垢对他冷眼相向，再糟糕点儿他们可能因此在早餐期间不会说一句话。但丁悲哀的想，再次拾起读物时发现内页也被潮湿沾染。

他的生活和工作不太相符，三十出头就得过像个提前退休的中年人，每天清晨傻兮兮立在门口套着棉浴袍等待有人分发订阅刊，挂着副虚伪和善的笑容向邻居一一点头致意，如果有需要，还得寒暄超市蔬菜或是肉类价格涨落之类鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

传奇杀手向对面同样面对毁掉报纸苦恼的邻居挥手问候，看到男人头顶稀疏发量时差点挂不住笑意，躲避瘟疫似的，迅速逃回屋子。

奥，忘记一说，他定居了，在座挤满吵吵嚷嚷无辜市民的平庸社区买了栋别墅。

他的丈夫正在玄关往灰线织衫上套炭色西装外套，显然没想过等他共进早餐，这也不失为一件好事，至少会因为弄脏衣物这码窝囊事倍受冷嘲。但丁苦中作乐，随意搁下报纸，吞咽起他那份放凉后不再酥脆的吐司，口感如同咀嚼一块不新鲜橡胶，他咬下一半开始四处寻找草莓酱，不小心打翻胡椒时才后知后觉意识到那玻璃罐子上周就被挖空了。

维吉尔系好领带后抬眼，正好从镜子里瞥到白发男人对着瓶翻倒胡椒黯然伤神，他叹了口气，从冰箱隔箱里取出新的递过去。在他丈夫被满足后显而易见喜悦起来的表情中状似随意询问“你觉得威克斯勒夫大夫怎么样？”

“不是很有见地。”但丁打开盖子，挖了满勺直接塞进嘴里——这便是导致家里草莓酱总是消耗如此之快祸根。接着整张脸皱成一团，仿佛它是苦的。

“而且他的办公室在城市另一边。”维吉尔继续说道。

“况且四点钟是交通高峰期，我不想被车流夹成馅饼。”但丁迅速补充上这点。

西装革履那位用疑问陈述语气一锤定音，仿佛笃定他们答案一致。“那就这么定了，我们不再去。”

但丁听到结论时微不可闻愣了楞，差点咬碎塑料勺子。尽管这正是他所期望听到的——某拙劣自欺欺人，只要不正视，那么矛盾便不复存在。

尽管危机意识那部分此刻贴着他耳廓嘶吼，就现在，必须有人否决这个操蛋提议，因为这段该死的婚姻关系已经是只被敲出裂缝的蛋壳，不及时修补上，迟早有天会殃及内核。他具体还指不出是究竟哪儿不对劲，至少不如表面那样尽人意。蕾蒂更加直截了当称其为岌岌可危，但作为责任双方他们应该一齐面对它，而不是像这样可耻逃避问题。

他含着勺子嘴唇颤动，塑料末端在空气中可笑跌宕。

“好。”他听到自己这么回答。

维吉尔以肉眼可见的幅度松懈下来，仿佛但丁刚从他肩上卸下某种无形负重。

“晚上见，托尼，别忘了科尔曼家生日聚会。”他俯身凑近，取下流淌酸甜汁水勺柄后在男人下唇瓣处留下枚浅淡咬痕。

但丁从衬衣领口下嗅到恬淡雪松与古龙水味儿，搁在两年前他会把握时机，扣住吉尔维后脑将其发展成一个舌头舔进喉咙的深吻，再激烈演变为餐桌上相互抚慰欲望那种大尺度戏码。在吉尔维明确表示弄脏桌布难以清洁后，他们便鲜少再这么做。

现在他只是无动于衷坐着，等待另一幅柔软干燥的嘴唇离开他时开口“今晚没有加班，我会回来吃饭。”他舔了舔嘴角鲜红酱汁，在维吉尔诧异地眼神中补充道“希望你别忘记做我那份。”

但丁突如其来的要求令维吉尔苦恼，除开刚结婚那会儿，他们很久没同时在家吃过晚饭。他质疑起当初每天打包料理与半生不熟食材带回来——再将厨房搅和成使用过后，凌乱且富有生活气息模样的做法是否正确，这么做足够令人不适，他更喜欢刀具与碗碟规规矩矩摆在应有位置，但崔西捏造他们一起经营过餐馆的经历使他不得不如此伪装。那个恶劣女人没准是故意想看他出糗，如果被抓住尾巴，黑天使会以牙还牙。好在这没持续太久，不需要为此操劳那位斯巴达率先表示事务所业务繁忙，实在遗憾不能共度晚间时光。

维吉尔着实曾为此松了口气，天知道他的大半人生阅历只足以指导他如何用刀将肉类切割至均匀平滑，不包括下一步如何烹饪。格里芬——恼人的联络员至今还在用白水煮鸡胸肉都能烧糊锅底这茬嗤笑他。

鉴于他们的生活根基本来就建立在欺骗之上。他思绪飘散间驾车与但丁同时堵塞在庭院出口，机车引擎运转的沉闷咆哮将维吉尔从回忆中拖出来，他透过单向挡风玻璃看到托尼朝驾驶位抛出个媚眼，接着艰难划腿拖动哈雷退后一点，为漆黑路虎让出通道。

这无用举动一点回报也得不到，车窗阻隔后能否被顺利接受都成问题，但他难以避免被其中所饱含柔软东西拂过心脏。维吉尔踩下油门，确信今晚谎言将被延续下去。

++++++

但丁走出地下赌场时，卷层云已缩小至脑袋顶那可怜一小片，宛如破损灰色幕幔一角沉甸甸扼紧空气令人产生不可明说窒息感，那意味着这破地方即将即将迎来场降雨。这是件好事，却不全是件好事。雨水能连同大气中污秽一齐，冲刷掉他的踪迹。

这所娱乐会场内这会儿还正因为管理者暴毙而乱作一团，有人看不惯他，于是花了大价钱请他在那颗秃瓢脑门上溜了颗淌血弹孔，但丁从不关心雇主之间私人恩怨，那不重要，他向来只是收钱办事，如果第二天有人愿意开出更昂贵筹码他也可以顺手干掉前雇主。但丁漠不关心的拢了拢风衣，没迈出两步便感到有水珠砸进发旋。骑哈雷原路返回计划难以实现，事实上并没有计划，他总是执着于驾驶各式喷涂到花里胡哨的机车。只是他腹部那处刀伤假若再经历一次浸泡，就该停业滚回家长期休假。

但丁任命般叹了口气，传奇杀手这会得在回家前思索出一个关于为什么更换载具的合适借口应付丈夫。同行要是知道这个说不准会怎么调侃，生活所迫，养家糊口？他自嘲的想，吉尔维甚至不需要他花钱，他在奢侈品上开销大的惊人却从不缺钱，也许朝九晚五正经工作实际赚的更多？

他选择隐瞒工作这部分内容只是不想破坏这段关系，效果目前来看还算成功，没有争吵，没有歇斯力竭，仅仅只是欺骗，鉴于他们的生活表面风平浪静，邻居们都认为他们是模范美满一对，这点也不成问题。

但任谁都明白矛盾只能被一时掩盖，如果静置在角落积灰，不加过问，它只会一直存在。当但丁隐晦提起情感生活的糟糕处境时，蕾蒂平静给出建议，向他坦白，或者去看婚姻咨询。

他选择了后者。

于是传奇杀手撇开工作那部分其余时间也不得不做个普通人，回家前像每个注意仪表的好伴侣那样对着后视镜整理领带，发现前襟沾染了小块血点，可能是将子弹送入目标体内时凑得过近，他提醒自己下次务必改掉这糟糕毛病，血渍难以清理。

如果吉尔维问道，他会给出什么解释？草莓酱汁还是披萨蘸料？瞧瞧，又一个谎言。

他的爱情建立在虚伪之上。但丁将那块布料压至领带下，最后从外套内袋里摸出戒指套上无名指，下车走向那扇亮着灯的门。

餐桌上摆了热气腾腾的炖肉，吉尔维久违站在窗口什么也不做，只是等待他回来。

但丁难以回忆上次这场景发生在何时，他们工作时间总是难以调和，如果他生意冷清没活儿可干闲置在家发霉，那么各处服务器会相约借机统统罢工，让他的可怜丈夫几乎忙到脚不沾地，他有时入睡前都难以见到他。同样，维吉尔无所事事反复摁压遥控器，在几部文艺剧间来回切换时，但丁坐在同张沙发上困倦到几乎撑不开眼皮。而他们仅有的共同假期也因为爱好两极分化难以达成共识，但丁希望他们能一起去看超级英雄新片或是开车出去钓鱼野炊，维吉尔更倾向于音乐会，他宁愿待在家翻阅诗集消磨时光也不愿意带着烤架同托尼一起犯傻，看在老天的份上——他连糖与盐都分不清。

就仿佛共同进行那部分只剩下性。

他们肉体方面契合惊人，对待欲望也极为忠诚，往往导火索只需要一个眨眼或是简单肢体触碰，随即便能在任何时间任意平面干起来。他表面禁欲冰冷爱人的身体被开发至烂熟，但丁那根尺寸傲人的阴茎能轻易将吉尔维操到流水，而维吉尔也熟知托尼每处敏感点，甚至能仅靠大腿将他丈夫榨出精液。

在高潮余温中吉尔维会难得失神靠在他汗湿胸肌上喘息，他会伸手将男人揽的更紧些，直到贴得足够近到看到对方瞳仁里的倒影。另一幅胸腔内鼓动心跳总会奇迹般令但丁忘记他们此前正为什么冷战，再顺势缓解那股莫名盘踞在心底的焦虑。

可惜不在今天，但丁从背后拥抱丈夫并亲吻他时，被吉尔维叼住唇瓣撬开牙关，随后裆部被紧贴上一副紧实屁股，臀缝隔着层单薄丝绸睡裤娴熟含起他老二上下磨蹭。他屏住呼吸，几乎立刻勃起了，这是一个裹着糖衣的示好信号，为了早上放凉土司或是车道上让位那下，随便什么，他现在最该做的就是将人就近摁在玻璃上直接操进那道湿软穴道，吉尔维提前灌好的润滑剂连带他分泌出的淫液会一股脑浇上龟头。

传奇猎人在被吸吮舌尖那份头晕目眩的快感中后知后觉想起他腹肌上还挂着道狰狞缝线口，绝不会出现在窝在电脑前画图纸建筑师身上那种，这使得他不得在口腔内缩着舌头窘迫躲避追逐。

他趁吉尔维短暂换气时，从情欲泥沼中艰难抽身好腾出嘴巴讲违心话“抱歉，我有些累了，你知道——莫里森将工作都堆在今天。”

维吉尔显而易见的皱起眉头，那根灼热坚硬的玩意在他们拉开距离前还滑稽戳着股间，托尼并没有如他想要表现出那样兴致寡淡。 无论出于何种目的，他还是从肌肉紧实的手臂桎梏中识趣退开了，除了苍白颧骨上未来得及消散潮红外，丝毫看不出前几秒晃着屁股勾引丈夫那副放荡形象。

在沉默蔓延开前，维吉尔用手背蹭掉淌在嘴角那道透明唾液，率先转换话题“我换了新窗帘。”他转身拨弄起布艺品，没在将视线分给破坏性致那位斯巴达，平静罗列到“新窗帘偏绿，沙发地毯不太搭调，我想全部翻新下，你觉得新地毯用波斯风格怎么样？”

“要不就用原来的，这样就什么都不用换了。”但丁干巴巴回答，试图将他快要突破裤链的阴茎塞好——至少不是在表示明确拒绝后依旧丢脸地翘着。

“我们不是已经谈过这事儿了吗？大夫说该尝试改变。”他因为这句直白拒绝感到不悦，却还是放缓语气试图商量。

“可我们记得我们一致同意先等等。”但丁显而易见忽视了异端，他大部分注意还在如何掩饰突兀裆部，因此毫无自知补充道“而且你早上才说不去看他。”

后半句无疑是火上浇油，维吉尔那道背影肉眼可见的顿了顿，再开口前将情绪压抑回喉咙，至少听起来声调平稳。“如果你不喜欢，我就去退掉。”

那根饱受摧残的可怜老二终于有了软下去趋势，因此但丁顺口接下去“好吧，我确实不喜欢。” 

另一位斯巴达将视线从窗帘上挪向罪魁祸首，眼底涌动着沉静愤怒几乎溢出，但他最终只是在但丁迷惑神情中生硬说道“你会习惯它。”

但丁用叉子挨个挑出沙拉中的碎橄榄时，揣测约莫又是在哪句话搞砸了惹得吉尔维不悦，哪怕他丈夫面无表情看不出丝毫征兆，他还是轻易察觉到吉尔维在生气。

但丁叹了口气，主动询问道“说真的，你加了橄榄？”

“没错，我加了绿橄榄。”维吉尔用力切下一块肋排，语调和预想中大庭相径，在刀具激烈刮擦瓷器的尖锐尾音中也难掩愉悦，

绿色，他想，接着痛苦意识到究竟是什么地方处理不妥。

“绿色？”

“绿色，我说过你会适应。”

tbc.


End file.
